


Giving Love in a Family Dose

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [11]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit and Marta bring Charlotte to meet Marta's mother, Elena. Benoit is only a little bit nervous.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Giving Love in a Family Dose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer/gifts).



> Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer prompted this an age ago, and patiently waited for it to be filled. I hope this was worth the wait! 
> 
> We're getting fairly close to the end now. I have 2-3 stories (which may be posted together as separate chapters of a longer fic, I haven't totally decided yet) to finish up their first year together, and then a couple stories I want to tell set sometime after that. I'm excited to share these stories with you, but am a little sad to know I don't have too many stories left in this 'verse. For now anyway. :D 
> 
> Title from the song We Are Family by Sister Sledge.

Benoit pulled up in front of the apartment building where Marta lived with her mother, Elena, and sister, Alice. He knew, intellectually, that tonight was likely to go fine, if not well, but there was the hint of nerves in the pit of his stomach. 

He had met Elena and Alice before, and had been informed by Alice that he had received “approval”, which had made Marta beam and happiness and pride warm within him. But these meetings had been with just himself and Marta. It wasn’t that he was expecting his relationship with Marta to end, but he had been wary of introducing Charlotte to too many people at first. She would be even more devastated if things did not work out. 

But they had been dating for over six months and Charlotte had been begging to meet Marta’s family. It was time. To this end, Elena had invited them to dinner. Alice was out of town for the week, but they had decided not to wait. She could meet Charlotte after she returned. Benoit was fine taking the introductions slowly. 

Charlotte was chatting happily with Marta from the back, and he tuned back into their conversation as he turned off the car. Marta had been spending the day with them, as she often did on her days off, and she thought it might help any nerves to arrive with them instead of meeting them at the apartment. 

He had worried her mother would feel abandoned to prepare dinner, but when he had brought up his concerns over the phone, she had brushed them off. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who had begun seeing Marta as part of his and Charlotte’s family unit. 

Charlotte was just finishing telling Marta about the dream she’d had last night where she was a mermaid princess. Benoit met Marta’s gaze with a warm smile. 

He waited for Charlotte’s story to be finished before he spoke. “Are you ready?”

Charlotte nodded quickly as she unbuckled her seat belt, no sign of any nerves. “I can’t wait to meet your mom, Marta,” she said as they walked up to the apartment building. She slipped her hand into Marta’s, a skip in her step. 

Marta smiled widely and Benoit took a moment to revel a little in the sight of these two people he loved so fiercely together. 

“She’s very excited to meet you too,” Marta said as they entered the building and made their way toward the apartment. 

The bounce in Charlotte’s step only became more pronounced the closer they got. She was almost vibrating with excitement by the time they stood in front of Marta’s door. 

“Can I knock, daddy?” Charlotte looked up at him, her eyes pleading and hopeful. 

He nodded and she stepped forward to knock several times on the middle of the door. Being so little, her knocks weren’t very loud, but hopefully Elena would hear them. 

Before he could step forward to knock a little louder, the door opened and they were being ushered in by Elena. 

“Charlotte, this is my mother. Mama, this is Charlotte.” Marta stood behind a beaming Charlotte. There was a pride in Marta’s voice that Benoit couldn’t help but love and be so grateful for. 

“It’s so wonderful to meet you, Charlotte,” Elena said, and Benoit could catch just a hint of nervousness in her face. It was comforting to know he was not the only one. Not that Elena had any reason to be nervous. Charlotte was predisposed to love anyone related to Marta. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Charlotte said just like she had practiced in her class before the Learning Fest earlier in the year. “I’ve never had a grandma before,” she continued, matter of fact.

All three adults froze for a moment. Maybe Elena did have something to be worried about, Benoit thought as he tried to interpret her expression. 

“Lottie…” he began, before Elena caught his eye, the shake of her head stopping him before he could start. 

Elena looked at Marta for a moment before crouching down to Charlotte’s level. “You can call me Abuela Elena if you want.” 

“That means grandma in Spanish,” Charlotte said, excited to show her knowledge. 

Elena nodded before glancing up again at Marta and Benoit, amusement and affection showing in equal measure across her face. “That’s right. Why don’t you come with me into the kitchen and you can help me get dinner on the table.” 

Charlotte nodded enthusiastically, her smile wide as she followed Elena out of the room. 

Benoit turned to Marta, his voice low. “I am sorry if--” 

“I don’t mind as long as you’re okay with it,” she said with a shake of her head, cutting him off. “It’s sweet, actually, that she sees me as family.” 

“You are.” His voice was hoarse as he thought of all the traditional mother-daughter experiences Charlotte had missed with her mother gone. Experiences that she could have now with Marta. If this was as long term as he was hoping it was. But it was probably still too early to be thinking those kinds of thoughts, no matter that he had started looking at rings online. “I love you,” he said simply, unable to express at that moment just how much he loved her. 

A small, affectionate smile bloomed across her lips. “I love you, too,” she said, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand.

He leaned into her, and she responded by pushing up to press her mouth to his. 

He pulled her in closer to him as he kissed her back, soft and gentle but completely full of the love he felt for her. 

She moved back after a few moments and he remembered that her mother and his daughter were in the next room. They would need to join them, but he moved forward to wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace. He hadn’t realized just how worried he actually was that this meeting wouldn’t go well, that their two worlds could not coexist peacefully. As he held her tightly and she snuggled closer in his arms, he basked in what he had found with Marta, in the way she expanded their little family.

“Dinner’s ready!” Charlotte’s bright, cheerful voice sounded from the doorway and Benoit and Marta both pulled back to smile at her. 

He slipped his hand into Marta’s and together they went to join their family. 


End file.
